Recovery and Revenge
by AGL03
Summary: As Jemma struggles to recover with Fitz at her side Ward enacts the next phase of his plan, taking the heart of Coulson's team. Those left before fight to save them while Fitz fights to protect Jemma at all costs. Post 3x02. Fitzsimmons with a hint of Huntingbird.


A/N: Idea from Tumblr for this prompt, during discussion on what's coming Season 3 the other day got my wheels turning and this little one shot just had to come out. I started this after 3x02 so ignore what happened in those after J.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hunter and May had been deep under cover, working their way up the ranks of Hydra for nearly a month now. Their ploy to pose as gun runners quickly getting the right people's attention in the fledgling organization. Aside from word that Simmons was back they had had no contact with the team, unwilling to risk using the burner until there was full on emergency to use it for. Now they were in a dingy warehouse with a large amount of recruits, doing their best to stay towards the back and in the shadows, should Ward unexpectedly show up.

Most of the gathered recruits were bleary eyed yet alert, Wards training regimen was nothing short of brutal. He was ensuring only the best survived, literally survived the process. That alone enough to keep Hunter and May going. Ward had yet to make his move on Shield but as he grew stronger, built his own team and resources, it was only a matter of time.

"Good Morning!" A new voice neither of them had heard before called into the cavernous room. They both snapped to attention, finding a tall balding man standing at the front. He was flanked by at least six burley men in leather jackets. "I think we finally have someone that is close to the Bastard" Hunter muttered in her ear. She gave a barely perceptible nod of recognition.

"You may call me Kebo or Sir…Sir if you want to keep your tongue…and I am here on behalf of the Director," Kebo said with a maniacal smile. An excited wave of whispers fitted across the room. "He has heard of and is pleased with the work you have done here and is calling you all up to headquarters". A wave of cheers and Hail Hydra's now going up.

May uttered the phrase biting back the bile that rose in her throat as she did. "Be ready to move out within the hour, as we speak the Director is executing the first step in a very important mission, a mission that will serve as the beginning of the end of those who wronged Hydra". A series of hisses now echoed in the room and Kebo smiled, lapping up the attention. "Dismissed!"

They scattered like rats, a bustle of excited energy. Hunter hurried along with May, not daring to speak with so many around, his stomach now in a knot of worry. What was Ward doing? His last few months had seemingly been dedicated souly to rebuilding, with the exception of the attempt on May's father. His mouth was about to get the better of him when May shot him a look that clearly said 'later'.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Despite the bustle of the Playground, Fitz's quarters were incredibly quiet. A small modification he had made in the days after Jemma had come home. She had been beyond traumatized after he'd brought her back, the slightest noise enough to send her scurrying into a corner, brandishing anything she could get her tiny hands on as a weapon. And to his surprise she latched onto him like a lifeline, only getting a proper sleep when he was holding her. He was at her side for all of it, every test, every session just in case there was the clank of an old pipe or discharge of a firearm.

He rearranged the lab for her, pulling a tattered and overstuffed old couch into the corner by his workbench in a far corner. This allowed her to curl up comfortably while he worked. Sometimes she would help, extracting herself from the blankets to offer her opinion. He never forced it, allowing her to take the lead and do what she wanted as she was ready.

Currently he was settled in bed, her tiny form curled into his chest, surrounded by the nest of pillows he would always make for them. After months of sleeping on nothing but rock and sand he was determined to make her feel comfortable in any way he could. She stirred, and as he did every morning he softly stroked her head, and whisper affirmations that she was home and safe in her ear.

Once assured she was awake he spoke at a normal volume "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded extracting herself from her nest, hating to leave the warmth and comfort that both he and it provided. If she'd had her way she would have holed up in there for another three months and been quite content. But that wouldn't help her recovery, and she needed to move on. "What are you working on today?" she asked as he disappeared into the bathroom while she dressed.

"Daisy and Mack left last night after you went to bed to pick up a possible new Inhuman, so if that pans out we'll have to do intake to do. If not I want to work on the Punching Bag a bit more…Daisy managed to kill the last prototype so I need to make it a lot stronger". The Punching Bag as he was calling it was his way of reading an Inhumans powers, measuring its strengths, and in some cases what it actually did. Joey was a great example, he could melt metal but so far they hadn't been able to figure out the how or why.

"I would love to take a look at it," she said selecting a few books and journals to read in her chair. A smile erupted onto his face as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He had desperately missed actively collaborating with her on project. "Of course, Bobbi is great but just doesn't know my work like you do".

Seeing she was ready he moved to the door, giving her a few moments to compose herself before opening the door. As always he went out first, reaching back for her hand once he saw it was clear. Much of the team was out on the Zephyr that morning and the staff of the Playground now knew to tread lightly around the engineers quarters. No one daring to insight his wrath for startling the poor scientist he so fiercely protected.

The lab itself was nearly empty as well, Coulson waiting patiently for them by his workbench. He offered a kind and genuine smile when he saw them. A plate of pastries and two steaming mugs of tea were waiting. The team knew the kitchen made her uncomfortable, the clanging of the pots and pans alone nearly enough to send her into a fit, and had been taking turns dropping off their meals. "Good Morning" he greeted "I don't think I can say this enough, but it's great to have you back Agent Simmons". Her cheeks flushed "You have no idea how good it is to be back Sir".

His smile faltered slightly as the guilt that they hadn't found her soon enough flared, a guilt he knew most of the team bore, no one more than Fitz. He shook the feeling away and concentrated on the here and now. "Bobbi is preparing a room, Mack and Daisy were successful and will be returning in about three hours".

Her old curiosity bubbled, this being the first intake she had been there for. "What powers are they manifesting?" Both men were more than happy to hear the question as well, "Unsure, Daisy said that the transformation was more physical and he is covered from head to toe with twelve inch long hair".

"Oh, that is going to be tough" Fitz muttered. Coulson nodded in agreement "Bobbi or I will let you know when the samples are ready. But in the meantime I was hoping to get a look at that little device you made to measure powers". At that Fitz let out an unhappy sigh, first leading Jemma to her chair before pulling up a mangled mass of metal and wires from his table.

"So it's not Daisy proof yet?" he asked with a hint of humor.

"Not yet" Fitz said with a small smile of his own, something Coulson was so happy to be seeing again. "I am going to try coating the parts with the Polymers that we used on the containment units, the trick is going to be getting it thin enough to not muck up the inner workings". Fitz was fading, already getting lost in the delicate work. Simmons had taken the tablet with the design on it, her eyes studying the device intently. Coulson clasped Fitz's shoulder before leaving, happy to see that his team was finally getting back to normal.

The pair worked in a comfortable silence, set far enough back in the lab that the chatter and work from the other arriving techs was kept to a minimum. Which is why when the entire base shook from an explosion it gave them all a start and tore a scream from Jemma's throat.

The tablet she had been holding flew from her hands and without even thinking she shot over to Fitz, snatching his screwdriver form the table and clutching it so tight her knuckles were white. His arms were around her in an instant pulling her down under the workbench. "Shh, it's okay" he tried to sooth though his eyes were wide with worry. The base shaking was common when Daisy was around…but Daisy was gone and to his knowledge none of the teams were working on anything that could have had that much power too it, let alone explode. Meaning…the intruder alarm began to blare. Jemma screamed again placing her hands over her ears and unable to contain the tremors that were racking her body.

Fitz cursed and peered around the edge of the bench to confirm the techs had already evacuated, as trained, to one of the shelters by the Vaults. He knew he needed to get Jemma there too but she was frozen in fear and until she calmed down he didn't dare try to move her. "I've got you, your safe" he said over and over even though she couldn't hear him with her hands clamped against her ears and the echoing alarm. He would have to do something about that in the future.

Gunfire started to echo down the halls, the firefight clearly coming in their direction. Unable to wait any longer he forced Jemma to her feet as gently as he could manage without scaring her more. She seemed to understand that they needed to go, her arms slipping from his neck and wrapping around his waist, her hands clutching to his shirt.

They were almost to the doors of the lab when a terribly familiar figure strode in. He hadn't changed much since they had last seen him down to the brown leather jacket. His dark eyes were glitters and there was a small cut slowly oozing on his forehead. "Long time no…" he started getting a good look at the pair. Jemma frail, pale, and shaking with terror. While Fitz look as if he'd been training and carried an air of confidence about him Ward had never seen before. Then there was the fire in his eyes, laser focused and determined. "What the hell happened to you two?" he asked abandoning the speech he'd mentally prepared.

Fitz shifted Simmons behind him, one of his hands gripping hers though how badly she was shaking was evident before he took hold. "Get out" Fitz said icily "And get away from us".

Ward seemed at a loss for words, and a black masked figure came in panting. "Mister Ward the others will be here soon". Now the swagger returned a smirk crossing his lips his tone suddenly shifting to a teaching tone. "We talked about rebuilding Hydra when I first met you, correct".

The figure nodded eagerly. "And we've had no shortage in eager recruits to _fight_ for us".

"Fight and die, Sir".

Ward took a measured step forward and Fitz mirrored his back more than aware of Jemma barely hanging on behind him. "But Hydra was not built on fighters…was it?"

The smaller figure bubbling behind him like a happy puppy, "No Sir, Science".

Fitz felt is blood run cold and his heart leap into his chest. The words Garrett had uttered what felt like a lifetime ago crashing back to him with a start… _either way your services will be required_. Ward advanced again the hooded figure right on his heels "Why are scientists so crucial?"

Jemma couldn't stop the whimper that slipped from her lips, she was terrified, the continued noise was deafening, and she was desperate for Fitz to wrap her up in his arms and hide her away in the cocoon he'd created in his quarters. Ward lips ticked up again as his new protégé answered "They design weapons for use and more importantly sell Sir. Had the Obelisk been fully weaponized most of the world would be dust under our boots by now".

"Very good, now watch carefully Scientists are a funny bunch to recruit," Ward beamed turning his attention back to his former friends. "Physical incentive is of course very persuasive, however if you play that card too much you damage the asset and they lose their value. Mental conditioning takes a long time and is difficult to administer, especially on someone of their intelligence. So we move to the incentives program".

"Enough" Fitz snapped as he wildly looked around, he'd done the math, there was no way he could take down Ward and his masked friend while getting Jemma out. Nor was he willing to relinquish his hold on her for fear Ward would get his hands on her. She was and always would be his first priority. Ward smirked as if his attitude amused him. "Have it your way Fitz," He said motioning to the door "Let's go".

As expected neither one of them moved, the timer of Ward's watch beeping indicating it really was time to get moving. His men were good but the second Coulson got a whiff his lab rats were in danger he'd coming storming in with guns blazing. "This can go two ways Leo" Ward said purposely using the man's first name. "One you can quietly, pain free, and together. Two you fight me in which case you will lose, I will break something…a leg or arm, and you will not see Simmons until I deem it absolutely necessary…from the looks of it doesn't seem like she can handle that at the moment".

Jemma's legs finally gave way and she slid to the floor behind him, her breaths coming in frantic uncontrolled gasps as she desperately tried to get air into her lungs. Fitz wanted to cry seeing her like that, and for the first time since bringing her back he'd been unable to sooth her. He turned his watery eyes to Ward, ignoring the awful smile on his face, "You win," He said "just let me get one of the blankets from my bench".

"He'll get it" Ward said this protégé already moving over to the space "As if I'm foolish enough to let you anywhere near your workbench". The young man returned quickly and Fitz wrapped it around her tightly before scooping her up bridal style into his arms. She moved on instinct, hands clutching his shirt and head settling into the crook of his neck.

Ward now began to hope he ran into anyone from Coulson's team on his way out, the pair looks so absolutely vulnerable at the moment. He really would have to put some effort into finding out what happened to her to make her like this. Though the truly evil side was grateful, the normally headstrong engineer would be easy to coerce.

Seeing he was settled Ward none too gently took his arm and led him out the door, ignoring the small hiss when his fingers strayed too close to Simmons now hidden and shivering form. Jemma let out a cry as they entered the hall, the gunfire and alarms even louder in the confined space. "Shield! I suggest you hold your fire!" Ward shouted pulling Fitz and in turn Simmons in front of him. "That is unless you want to explain to Director Coulson why his two favorite scientists are full of holes".

The agents complied the shooting stopped and Ward's men waited patiently for him to walk bay and falling in step. Hall after hall saw the action repeated until they approached the main exit. Fitz seemed to slow up seeing the sunlight steaming through what was left of the door, Ward had taken the direct approach in and blasted the doors. The alarm above suddenly stopped yet Jemma didn't move, if anything her hands gripped to him tighter.

"Fitz!"

"Simmons!"

"Where are you?"

The voices were panicked and echoed down the hall. Coulson and Morse. Fitz looked back hopefully feeling the hand that had been guiding him now latching possessively on his arm. Ward wore a terrible grin and motioned his men through the door. He wanted Coulson to see his failure…to suffer. Without warning he moved, his grip shifting and yanking Simmons from Fitz's arms while all but throwing the engineer to a few of his men.

The result was more delightful than he could have ever imagined. A primal scream ripped from Simmons throat. Ward wrapped an arm around her throat the other securing her wrists behind her back, the blanket still tangled around her. It was then Ward realized he'd gotten lucky and the screwdriver that had been in her hand clattered to the floor. He took a moment to recognize how thin she was, thinner than he remembered. She was crying for Fitz, eyes wildly looking for him as if she didn't know where she was all of a sudden. Fitz's reaction was just as wonderful, it taking two of his men to hold him and he thrashed in their grip. Spitting curses Ward didn't think the young engineer possible of knowing.

Their cries did the trick and Coulson with Morse hobbling at his side ran in, guns raised. Ward watched as the color in their faces drained. "No!" Morse cried running forward and paying no heed to her own safely. The masked figure still hovering at Ward's side shooting a warning shot at the floor just inches from her foot, forcing her to stop and watch helplessly. She had grown close with Fitz over the last few months, working with him in the lab, assisting in his search for Simmons, watching out for him best she could. Which hadn't been good enough, they had been so worried about keeping their Inhuman guests safe they had left the most vulnerable unprotected.

Ward was watching her closely, recognizing the look on her face. He'd carried it himself once upon a time. "He has that effect on people and now that I think about it Hunter did the same thing back when we were working with Bakshi," he said smugly to her sparing a look at Fitz whose arms had been twisted to the point of breaking should he resist anymore. "So I will let you live with the knowledge you failed, again to save someone you care about". Bobbi flared at the mention of Hunter but stayed put. "Remember Coulson, you brought this on them, what happens from here on out is your fault". With that a number of smoke bombs went off, filling the room with within seconds.

Bobbi went to run, desperate to stop him, Jemma's screams getting fainter. She only made it a few steps before she was tackled to the ground, pain blossoming in her knee as it hit the floor. For a moment she thought it was one of Wards thugs only to see Coulson black hand on her shoulder. Gunfire followed, Wards men firing blindly into the fog to keep them from following.

It didn't last long as they scurried out the room. Coulson was up first, running out into the fresh air. He was meet with screeching tires as the Black Vans and SUV's all pulled away. One with its back door still wide open. Coulson knew it was on purpose, Ward kneeling at the edge waiving, Fitz and Simmons behind him. Fitz clutching to her as if his life depended on it eyes locking with the Director one last time before Ward shut the doors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter paced the small bunk they had been assigned like a caged animal. He, May, and the other recruits had arrived at the new location a few hours ago. They had been told to wait in their rooms for further instructions. Both had reluctantly obeyed, spending the first hour scouring every inch of the dilapidated room for bugs or other forms of surveillance.

He couldn't place it but he knew something was wrong, something bad had happened, and his hand now bore the indentation of his phone he'd been clutching it so hard. May sat on one of the beds, her face giving nothing away. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor" she finally said getting irritated with him. She could feel it too but didn't dare say anything for fear he'd snap and blow their cover.

He was about to snap back when the phone in his hand vibrated and it was at his ear in a second. "Bobbi? Bobbi, please tell me you're okay". There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line and Hunter felt his heart drop, her voice finally calming him "No, it's me, I'm okay," she said but her voice told him she was anything but that.

"What's wrong?" He demanded and May was up moving to his side so she could hear as well. May could hear Coulson in the background barking orders, and while she couldn't understand what he was saying he was clearly upset and agitated.

Bobbi took a steadying breath before speaking. "It was Ward, he attacked the Playground…"

Both Hunter and May cursed, they had suspected he was up to something like that when Kebo had come to get them. "How bad? How many casualties?"

"Bad," Bobbi said. "He lured Daisy and Mack away with a fake Inhuman. Five dead, fifteen wounded, and two captured…" she stumbled over the last words. For Hunter it was process of elimination…Coulson could be heard barking orders in the background, Daisy and Mack had been off base, and a nameless lab tech wouldn't have her so worked up….

"No," Hunter breathed suddenly understanding Bobbi's emotion. He'd gotten just at attached to both of them but Fitz especially. "When?" May interjected.

Bobbi was on the move, "Sixty minutes ago. Mack and Daisy will be back with Zephyr One within the hour and we are taking right off. Please tell me if you have any idea where they would be taking them".

"Here," May said without hesitation "our unit was transferred and Ward's second in command said Ward himself would be coming and we would play a part in getting his revenge. Your running right into a trap at the very least…Fitzsimmons is the bait".

"Send your coordinates, we're coming and I don't think Coulson's going to be stealthy about it either" Bobbi said "I'm sure as hell not going to be".

"This could blow our cover, everything we've worked for" May said.

"Do it," Hunter said without hesitation. He wanted Ward more than words could say but not at the expense of his friends. May patted his shoulder and went to find the transmitter, mentally decided which of the other recruits rooms she'd put it in on the off chance their cover survived the day. Leaving Hunter alone with Bobbi. "Did he hurt them?" he asked having seen firsthand how Hydra was bringing in targets recently. The lucky ones only had one or two broken bones.

"Not physically from what I could tell…psychologically though…Simmons has had a rough time readjusting," Bobbi said leaving the rest hanging in the air. Hunter cursed, an alarm sounding as they were being summoned. "I've got to go, get here when you can but the first chance we get May and I are grabbing them and running for it".

"Hunter, wait for us!" She said you two can't take down a base full of Hydra agents. "Fitz can help a bit in a fight but Simmons…." Hunter hung up pretending not to hear the last part.

May returned and they both pulled on their jackets, stocking the pockets with extra ammo, knives, and anything else they could get their hands on. May grabbing him firmly by his jacket before he headed out the door. "I know you are angry, worried, and ready to kill him in every way you can imagine right now. But you must keep your head. If we move too soon we are dead and so are they. He could have killed them back at the Playground right in front of Coulson and didn't, meaning he wants to use them for something. Garrett did exactly the same thing, told Fitz he was going to work for Hydra one way or another only to order Ward to cross them off when Fitz used an EMP on him. Don't give him the reason".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fitz had pressed himself as far as he possibly could into the back of the van, back pressing painfully against the door. His arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Jemma, her once again cocooned up and hidden away in the blanket they'd been allowed to bring. Her breathing had returned to normal but she was far from relaxed. They had been driving for hours now, periodically changing vans in remote rest area's or dilapidated gas stations. It was at the second one they finally searched him, taking his phone and watch and hurling them into the bushes.

Ward now sat comfortably across from them the figure who had been at his side the whole time still there, now without his mask. He was no more than a child, with a baby face and eager eyes. It scared Fitz how much he looked up to Grant, hanging on his every word, obeying his every command without question. Ward seemed to be tutoring him, based on the conversations from the Playground and in the van. Ward having just finished the finer points of Shaking a Tail 101 with him.

Fitz could feel Wards eyes boring into him and finally looked up and met him with a defiant gaze of his own. "You going to tell me what happened…or do I need to do it the hard way…one on one with her". Fitz's arms gripped her tighter on their own accord but he knew if there would be no way to stop him if he really wanted to take her from him. Then there is the damage he could inflict on her already battered mind and body. "Tell him," Jemma whispered clearly not liking the idea of it either and not willing to fight.

With a heavy sigh Fitz complied. "There was an accident with an object we were studying," He started trying to find the best way of explaining without giving too much away. "It took Jemma through a portal to another place…where she was trapped for the last six months".

Ward knew there was more to the story but it hardly seemed to matter right now. Six months apart would certainly explain the clinginess he was witnessing. A weak and easily traumatized Jemma meant it would take very little for him to get Fitz to do what he needed. It was disappointing he wouldn't be able to utilize her talents, though he was curious to test what would happen if he threatened Fitz, if that would break through her current state.

"Sir?" the kid asked drawing Wards attention.

"Yes Werner"

"Why them? They don't' seem that special" he asked. It had been bothering him since he'd first seen them. Ward had said they were going into the heart of Shield and taking two of the finest minds out there, minds that would build them weapons that would utterly decimate those who opposed them. He was hardly expecting a pair that wasn't much older than him and insanely co-dependent. Though from what he gathered the girl's current state was a new development.

"Good question," Ward praised and made Fitz's stomach turn. "Assets are incredibly important to Hydra's future, I started with the best and we will fill the ranks based on our needs. I would like to formally introduce you to Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, known around Shield and the scientific community as Fitzsimmons, he's engineering she's bio chem. First and foremost do not underestimate them. They may seem weak and fragile but I've seen them take down men twice their size, make a devastating weapon out of a bunch of wires, and escape from the bottom of the ocean". Fitz scowled again but didn't interrupt. "They are the some of the youngest to ever graduate from Sci-tech and in fact there were multiple teams fighting over them but Coulson won. Hydra has had them on its wish list for ages…sadly John Garrett threw away his chance at them…literally".

"We would have never worked for him or Hydra" Fitz finally snapped. To this day wondering if getting dumped into the ocean wasn't in fact the better of the two options they had been facing. Had Garrett had time with them torture would have definitely been on the table.

Ward ignored him and continued with his lesson. "Originally the youngest and physically weaker on the team the other agents naturally built a more protective bond with them. Tell me what did you notice when Morse and Coulson arrived".

"This is sick," Jemma whispered barely loud enough for Fitz to hear and he rubbed her back indicating he agreed.

Werner seemed to think back "They were upset…scared even…irrational. The blonde was ready to charge you despite the danger her obvious injuries. And they obeyed you, all the agents in the base as a matter of fact did, no one dared to confront you".

Ward beamed "Very good, in the case of Coulson's team these two and a hacker named Skye are their Achilles Heel, what I have seen Coulson do for that girl. So the lesson here is to know your target. Now how do you propose we keep Agent Fitz here in line once we arrive…"

"Just stop," Fitz snapped regretting his tone when it made Jemma jump. "You are sick, what you are doing to this poor kid is sick. Our team will come for us and when they do there will be hell to pay…Daisy, Mack, Hunter, Bobbi, Coulson, and May…May will finish what she started at Cybertek".

Ward seemed a little confused by Daisy for the briefest of moments before remembering Zabo had referred to Skye by that name once or twice. She must have remade herself, again. So thrown by Daisy he'd missed Hunter even being mentioned. He moved forward, Fitz gripping Simmons to him in case Ward tried to pull her away again. Instead he grabbed Fitz by the chin and forced his dark eyes to bore into Fitz's blue ones "I'm counting on it".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter looked anxiously around the room they had all been gathered in, hundreds of Hydra agents from cells all over the country, stood awaiting Ward's arrival and orders. Next to him May looked like she was ready to snap, her entire body tense and ready for a fight.

Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting a hush fell over the crowd as the door near the front opened and the devil himself strode in. Ward came in, a younger man right at his heels, the room erupting into a chorus of "Hail Hydra's" and cheers. Hunter felt May's iron grip latch onto his wrist as his feet started to move forward before he had time to think. He froze and turned his attention to Ward.

"Look around you," Ward began gesturing to the gathered crowd "you are standing amongst the best of the best. You have all proven yourselves in blood many times over for the honor of calling yourselves Hydra. And thanks to your tireless efforts we have taken our next step in rebuilding our great organization". More cheers erupted while the Shield agents bit back the bile rising.

"I recently returned from the heart of Shield…me and a group of hand selected soldiers walked into their secret base, killed more than a few, and took what is now ours" Ward said to more cheers. "What I took may seem trivial to some, but I assure you the two scientists I acquired will gift you with toys beyond your wildest dreams".

It was Hunter's turn to hold onto May and she muttered what he assumed were curses under her breath in Chinese. "They also happen to be favorites of Director Coulson. Coulson and his team are on their way here as we speak. Your objective is to kill every last Shield Agent that dares to set foot in our base and to ensure our new assets remain secure. And as a little incentive, for every agent you kill I will include a substantial financial and status bonus".

May suddenly pulled Hunter to her, pretending to murmur excitedly with the others. "If everyone is here…" she hissed. Realization dawned, Fitzsimmons were likely locked up somewhere nearby with minimal guards. The lights dimmed and a map of the base came up, Kebo stepping up and elaborating on his defense plans. They used the darkness to slink out into unfamiliar corridors. May cursed that they hadn't had enough time to properly case the base.

Once well away from the main hall did they dare speak. "So if you were the crazy leader of an agency hell bent on destroying Shield and then taking over the world…where would you hide your newly acquired hostages? My first thought was dungeon, Ward seems like type of guy who has a dungeon".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"In and Out," Fitz said rubbing soothing circles on Jemma's back trying to get her breathing under control again. Ward's little puppy seemed to want a taste of inflicting pain and had fired his pistol into the ceiling of their small cell. The noise was deafening to Fitz so he could only imagine what it was like on Jemma's tender ears.

"Nasty little bugger that one," she finally said taking in a shuttering breath. Fitz's eyes widened in surprise and a small smile ticked at his lips. "Went and made himself a mini me," Fitz agreed finally looking around the room. It was basically a concrete block and he was incredibly grateful for the blanket they'd been allowed to bring, he at least had something to keep her warm.

"Don't do it," Jemma said snuggling into his chest "Whatever he wants no matter what…what he does…don't give it to him…"

Fitz's reaction was instant and emphatic. "No, I will never let him hurt you, not again. I can build a weapon to break or be overly complicated to use. And what if he turns the tables, can you make the same promise, if he threatens me will you refuse him?" She didn't answer, just shaking her head and tears welled at the mere thought of him being hurt by Wards hand.

"Though something tells me it will be while before he even tries to get us to do anything…I distinctly feel like a piece of cheese right now" Fitz said.

"But why?" Jemma asked the wheels in her head turning "If he had intended to lure Coulson and the others to us all along why did we go through that whole production on the way here, why dump your phone and watch…both of which would have lead the team right to him".

That was when it hit Fitz like a bucket of ice water, Hunter and May he was flushing out Hunter and May. "It's because we are the bloody cheese…he knows…knows he's been infiltrated…"

And for the first time since she'd returned she seamlessly picked up on his train of thought "They will give Coulson the location but Ward has given himself enough of a buffer to eliminate them and then take on the others…."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bobbi gently landed the cloaked Quin Jet on the roof of the large warehouse where Hunter and May's signal was coming from. They had left the Zephyr One in a field not far from there. As she locked the controls she could hear the sounds of weapons being loaded and tact gear being strapped on. Once the plane was secure she reach into a compartment and began pulling a set of her own out, Coulson arriving in the door of the cock pit with a curious look.

"Agent Morse, you haven't been cleared for field duty yet" he said. If looks could kill the Director would be dead. Bobbi froze in her preparations, trying to control her bubbling anger. "You aren't seriously going to leave me here?" she asked incredulously.

A flicker of regret glimmered but she also saw him dig in. "Yes I am. We need to be ready to take off as soon as we get them out of there. You are still recovering. And if Ward sees you…he could insist on finishing the job". The bubbling anger turned into a fire and she knew arguing would get her nowhere and only delay the team going in.

"Let's get moving!" Mack yelled opening the door, Daisy already heading down the ramp. Coulson gave her a supportive pat on the shoulder before jogging to join the others. As the ramp closed, Bobbi allowed herself a few moments of self-pity, taking her frustration out on the nearest wall. "Patience" Fitz's voice echoed in her head…Fitz…Simmons. In the hands of a monster who would use their darkest fears against them.

That did it and without another thought she grabbed a few guns and tightened her knee brace before slipping out and locking down the jet. As soon as her feet hit the roof she could feel gentle vibrations racking the large building, Daisy was firing off much more than warning shots.

The sound of a helicopter approaching caught her attention and she ducked behind one of the massive air conditioning units. She was instantly grateful for leaving the jet cloaked and found it odd. The small helicopter wouldn't contain much in the way of re enforcements…Ward was planning to escape after his trap was sprung.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ward had to hand it to Coulson, the man could still mobilize one hell of a response when properly motivated. And properly motivated he was, his precious lab rats locked away in Hydra's evil dungeon. Ward was now regretting not dragging this out longer but he had a traitor in his midst, a mole from Coulson, and he needed to flush it out. He hadn't dared mention his plan in front of his bait for fear they would blow his plan.

Werner was as always faithfully at his heels, the pair slipping out of the room just before the attack began. "Your plan worked, Sir" He said enthusiastically.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, we still have to find the traitor and not lose the assets" Ward cautioned. He may have them there as bait but he had no intention of letting them go anytime soon. As they approached the room he'd left them, at the end of a dead end hall deep within the compound, he held up his hand to silence his protégé. He entered the code and found them as he'd left them. Fitz once again pressed into the furthest corner with Simmons wrapped in his arms in the blanket. Fitz shifted, disentangling himself and placing himself in front of her again, eyes narrowed "What do you want?" He hissed.

"Your continued cooperation will be most appreciated," Ward said advancing and pulling a pair of cloth gags from his back pocket, Werner some ropes. Ward was surprised to see the fire leave Fitz's eyes, instead a quiet desperation took its place. "Do that to me if you must but please not her, she'll be quiet". Fitz knew that binding her would be too much, not with him bound too and unable to hold her. "Give me this," he pressed. "You don't need us quiet, this is all for show. So prove to me that the 'incentive' program works or I swear you won't get anything out of me".

"Fitz no…" Jemma started but he silenced her with a gentle squeeze on her arm.

Werner was watching as Ward contemplated his options. The goal right now was to find the traitor not work, but this entire situation was a giant chess match. Ward eventually nodded "Fine, but one word Simmons, one peep, if so much as move a millimeter out of place and I'll make you and Fitz regret it. Got it?" Tears were welling in her eyes and she nodded, the tears falling when Fitz stepped away and allowed himself to be bound and gagged.

That done Werner set to work, pulling the paper from the window before latching the door. Ward forced Fitz to the ground making sure he was in full view should someone look in. Simmons scurrying to his side as soon as Ward stepped away. Her arms wound around his, how that they were secured behind his back, head going to his shoulder. The most he could do was now lay his head on top of his own. Werner couldn't help himself and let out a whistle of admiration at Ward's masterful manipulation. The site that would greet their friends would be quite distressing.

Ward smiled as the building shook "You really need to talk to Skye about that, kind of takes away the element of surprise". Simmons tensed but true to her word didn't make a sound. He took up his position on one side of the door, Werner the other, drawing their weapons and waiting for the mole to take the bait.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter braced himself against the wall as the building shook again, biting back a curse that it was taking them so long to find them. So long that the team was already there. "Maybe we should wait for Coulson" May said her own frustration evident.

"Not a chance," Hunter seethed opening the stairwell freezing at the dead end hall. May narrowed her eyes, the grim on the floor smeared from multiple sets of footprints. Looking down the hall he saw all the doors open but one…one with a security panel on it. "Bingo" he said, May grabbing his arm.

"Remember what happened last time you opened a door where Ward had one of our team mates," she hissed. Hunter had to bite his lip, of course he remembered, the sound of the shot that had nearly taken Bobbi from him forever burned into his memory. Cautiously they moved down the hall, checking every empty room for someone lying in wait. Finally coming to the door.

Hunter put himself on tip toes and peered in the window, his heart falling at the sight. Fitz bound, gagged, and staring dead ahead. Simmons curled up against him. It was the first time Hunter had seen her in months her tiny pale form took his breath away. She was a far cry from the confident scientist he'd originally met. He was about to relay what he'd seen to May, her finger pressing to his lips and she silently pulled him back down the hall, until they were out of earshot.

"What the Hell?" he demanded in an angry whisper "We need to help them".

That time she did give into the temptation to smack him upside the head. "Ward has basically reenacted what he did to Bobbi and you still want to charge into that room," she demanded.

He flared "I looked, there wasn't a gun…"

"That you could see," she challenged "look I want to break down that door as much as you do but we have to be smart about this. This is screaming trap and we can't both walk into it. I don't think he'll hurt them, Hydra has wanted them for ages".

"So what, we just leave them there and hope for the best. Wait for Coulson? Let one of them walk into the trap?" May gritted her teeth. "I said we can't both walk into it," she said carefully. "I am going to crash through that door, trigger whatever it is…once it's clear you get in and get them the hell out of here, no matter what happens to me get them out of here".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888y

Jemma watched the window apprehensively, a moment ago she swore she saw someone peeking in the corner but chalked it up to her over active mind. Ward and Werner still waited guns drawn, the younger beginning to look bored and impatient. Jemma instead focused on the comfort Fitz was giving her despite his bindings. The beat of his heart and his scent giving her the most.

Again a face appeared in the window and she did her best no to react. But the image of Melinda May looking back at her was enough to get her to suck in a breath. She hadn't seen May since she was taken, Fitz telling her she went undercover to get Ward. Ward noted the breath too and he raised his gun, the sounds of the panel outside being worked…and when that failed being shot off.

She jumped again but again contained the terrified squeak that wanted to make its way out. May kicked the door open but didn't enter a gun in each hand, eyes on the scientists. "Fitz…Simmons, is it safe for me to enter?" she asked carefully. Ward indicated for her to answer, the gun in his hand swiveling right Fitz. May must have heard the rustle of fabric her eyes shooting to the side of the door Ward was on. "Y..Yes" she stammered.

Ward must have known he'd made too much noise and instead suddenly launched himself out the door, firing at where May should have been standing. She was ready for him leaping up and using the doorframe as a bar, driving her legs into his face.

Jemma wanted to call out a warning about Werner, but didn't dare, though she hadn't need to worry, as May locked her powerful legs around his neck and tossing him away. "Have to say May," Ward said pulling himself up and wiping the blood from his nose "I didn't think it would have been you, I'd though you would be at dear daddy's side still…he did take an awfully hard hit…my guys fine by the way".

Jemma had no idea what he was talking about and if May did, she gave no outward indication of it. Though May did take a few steps back, pulling the pair of Hydra agents into the hall after her. Once they were out, she set to work, shaking hands pulling Fitz's gag away and frantically trying to get the knot around his wrists free. It was tight, so tight his hands were purple and he winced in pain when she tugged on them. "Sorry," she whispered. A sudden movement in the darkness across the hall, catches her attention, her system still honed for survival. She pulled back making herself small, eyes fixed on the darkness.

"Jemma?" Fitz questioned.

"Something is out there," She growled the tone of her voice completely different than what he'd been hearing since she'd returned. He couldn't see with his back turned "It's okay" He said now trying to pull himself up despite the bound wrists. Once May had Ward down they would run. She helped him up, still fixated on the door.

Then the door across from them flew wide open, Hunter sliding across the hall on his knees. Jemma threw her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream, Fitz even jumping at the mercenary's sudden appearance. "Need a hand with that?" he asked flipping the blade of his knife out. Jemma pulled away from it in a panic "Hunter," Fitz hissed "Bloody hell your scaring her now knock it off!"

Hunter sliced the ropes "Nice to see you too," he shot his gaze softening when they went back to Jemma who had tucked herself against Fitz as soon as he was free "Love, really good to see you". Her eyes were still fixed on the blade in his hand but she offered a small smile. Hunter realized he had missed a lot slowly and purposely putting the knife back in his pocket.

Seeing she relaxed a little bit Hunter went and peered out the door, seeing May had drawn the pair farther down the hall. He caught her eye and she gave a nod only he could see. Suddenly changing her attack and kicking Werner into one of the empty rooms, Ward chasing her in.

Hunter moved to grab Simmons by the arm to lead her out, feeling a sharp pain and Fitz literally smacked his hand away. He turned to yell at his friend but the look on Simmons face said it all, poor girl had been through some sort of hell he didn't know about. "Right, no touching, let go" he said leading the way with his gun drawn.

"I need you to run Jemma," Fitz said shifting his grip to her hand. "Once we're safe I'll wrap us up for the next week, I swear".

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ward realized seconds too late what May had been doing, the clarity hitting him as she slammed him into the wall at the back of the room with a powerful kick the to the stomach. "It's a distraction! Don't let them get away!" he ordered, now outright diving at May to take her down. They both hit the ground with a grunt and as he tried to pin her he saw three figures rushing past the door. Anger flared as he saw Hunter, the mercenary barely giving a glace as he ran by. He had been infiltrated by not one but two of Coulson's agents…one of which he thought was dead…there was going to be hell to pay later.

Werner scrambled to follow orders, giving chase out of the room and leaving him alone with May. Ward still had her pinned, now using his elbow against her throat and applying as much pressure as he could. She didn't look worried as he attempted to suffocate her under his grip. "Just how far will he get with them?" Ward taunted "The building is full of my men". She didn't respond, merely sinking her nails deep into the exposed skin on his arm drawing blood. Unable to resist when she let out a small gasp for air. "The fun I'm going to have with them. Poor little Jemma, she seems to have been through quite a lot in the last few months. Lights and sounds are so scary for her. I can't wait to test the limits of it" he said a maniacal gleam now in his eyes. "How delicious her screams will be. And Fitz, I can see it now, that famous Scottish temper and bleeding heart. He'll be begging me to stop...he'll do anything to make it stop. Once I'm done with her I'll start on him, I'm so curious to see what she will do if I hurt…"

Ward was cut off as two very powerful legs suddenly wrapped around his throat and chest, hurling him off and back into the wall again. May was up chest heaving as she pulled air back into her lungs "You talk too much," she hissed surprising him once more by darting from the room after Werner. Ward though Werner may be able to hold his own against Hunter, but May…not a chance. Taking a moment he searched the room finding one of the forgotten guns in the filth and debris on the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jemma felt as if her lungs were on fire as they scurried up another stair case, making for the roof. Hunter had reasoned if Coulson was here he'd have something on the roof. Despite running for her life for six months on an alien planet the excursion combined with change in atmosphere was getting to be too much for her. Her hand clutched to Fitz's as he ran at her side, catching out of the corner of her eye that he was starting to struggle as well. "Just hang on," he panted as if reading her thoughts.

A shot rang out up the stairwell and he shoved her against the wall with a yelp, Hunter firing blindly back ushering them forward. "Few more flights" he encouraged as the door a few floors below him and Kebo appeared with a handful of men. His large beady eyes quickly zeroed in on them, the gunshots altering him that someone was in the stairwell.

"The Director needs them!" he bellowed "Do not let them escape or you will pay in blood!"

"Lovely organization," Hunter muttered quickly realizing that it would only be a matter of moments before the fresh legged group of thugs caught up with them. When they got up to the next landing he shoved the pair through the door "I'll lure them away, find another way to the roof". He didn't give them time to protest. Closing the door softly before taking off again, making sure his boots echoed loudly on the metal "Keep going!" he shouted for show.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Fitz ducked into one of the many abandoned rooms in the building, closing the door before slumping onto the floor next to the panting Jemma. She was pale and shaking while she tried to get herself under control. He pulled her into his arms "its okay" was all he could manage.

"I know, it's the others I'm worried about…I would hate for them to get hurt because of me. Not after you all risked so much all ready," she said tucking into his chest for a moment allowing herself to picture herself safely tucked away in his bunk.

Fitz knew she harbored a lot of guilt, he was furious when he'd caught Bobbi relaying some of his more harrowing adventures to Jemma a week after she'd returned. "I won't take a moment of it back…that and you do realize I'm here too, some of them like me too" he said lightly before growing serious. "And Jemma we're a team…a family…they would be doing this for anyone else. So would you". She nodded still feeling the fear pawing in her stomach.

"I'm sorry Jem but we need to keep moving," Fitz said after a few more moments of silence. He was surprised to hear her let out a small whine but slowly extracted herself from his arms. He waited until she was steady, opening the door slightly to peer into the empty hall. Hearing nothing he took her hand and slipped back out debating which way to go. Baldy would have caught up with Hunter by now and could be descending back down the stairs and it was risky to just start running in any direction. Jemma gently tugged on his hand "The fire escape" she said pointing out of the broken window.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ward leaned against the window, taking a few moments to catch his breath, peering behind him to ensure that his men had indeed waylaid May long enough for him to lose her in the labyrinth of a building. He tried his comm again, hoping that he could at least check in with Kebo and his other teams to see their status. If anyone had found Fitzsimmons or taken down Coulson. He knew Skye was still going from how the building continued to shake from her attacks. The lines were still down and he also suspected Skye had something to do with that, especially considering the other culprit capable of it had been his captive. That or the EMP scrambler he was using to stop Coulson's equipment was affecting his own.

Footsteps on metal caught his attention and with his gun up he quickly surveyed the hallway again. It took a few moment for him to realize where the noise was coming from. He peered out the window and was completely flabbergasted at his luck. Fitz and Simmons, alone, frantically working their way to the roof. Coulson would have brought a jet with this many people and wanting to make a quick exit.

Seeing he didn't have much time as they were only a few floors away he shucked off his jacket and prepared to smash his way through the grimy window at just the right moment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hunter lay on the floor panting, blood seeping from his nose and a cut on his forehead, eyes unsteadily looking at his savior. Daisy lowered her hands, the men that had been caught him just moments ago unconscious on the floor. "Love, I owe you a beer, a big one" he said.

She flashed a smile "I'll hold you too that," she said offering her gauntlet hand to help him up. "You see Fitz and Simmons, May? And what in the hell is Ward doing with a kid?" Gesturing to Von Strucker's unconscious form.

He shook his head "May was holding off Ward and I dropped the kids a few floors back…Simmons was fading and Kebo there closing in. The kid…trust me you don't want to know. What about Mack?"

Daisy felt her anger flare "You left them alone in this snake pit?" she hissed now getting a good idea why Bobbi wanted to kill him most of the time. What was he thinking? Sure Fitz could usually hold his own in a fight when cornered, but Simmons he hadn't seen Simmons since her return, didn't know how weak and fragile she was right now.

"It was that or let the creeps get their hands on them again," Hunter bit back now retreating back down the stairs trying to remember exactly what floor he'd shoved them onto. "And you didn't answer my question about Mack, is he okay?"

Daisy followed "He's fine, Coulson took a hit to his robotic hand so Mack was staying with him…and FYI you get to tell him you abandoned his favorite engineer". Hunter knew that was coming, Ward had chosen his targets well, striking right at the heart of the team.

Hunter paused a few floors down, peering into the hallway, still unable to recognize if that was the one he'd sent them down. He was about to move on when Daisy grabbed his arm and pointed down the hall to the open window. "I did tell them to get the roof" he said, cautiously drawing his gun and slowly moving down the hall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bobbi let the last of the Hydra agents from the Helicopter drop to the ground with a satisfying thud. She could not describe how incredibly good that felt after so many months of rehab, willing her knee not to twinge in pain. She could deal with pain after she got Fitz and Simmons out of there. She spared a moment to rip out the wiring of the crafts controls, just in case Ward or any of his other cockroaches wanted to use it in their escape.

The craft disabled she was about to enter the building when she heard someone coming up from the fire escape, their footprints echoing off of the rusted metal. She loaded her ICER and moved to the edge, ready to take out the hapless Hydra agent before he could even get close or set up and ambush any Shield agents that should return.

She was more than relieved to see two familiar figures working their way up. "Fitz!" She called down, causing the pair to freeze in momentary panic before they looked up and saw her. A smile erupted on both of their faces, the relief evident. "I didn't think you'd been cleared for field duty," he called up playfully ushering Simmons around him and up towards safety. If Bobbi wasn't fighting anything up there it was safe.

"Someone went and got themselves kidnapped," she shot back "And technically I'm babysitting the plane." Even from a few floors down she could see the doubt in his eyes as he rolled them. He was about to follow when the window next to him shattered. Jemma screamed immediately folding in on herself, reaching back on instinct for Fitz only to find he wasn't there. "Leo!" she cried, Bobbi already running down the rusting steps, pausing at the landing just above them.

"Let him go!" She demanded only able to watch in horror as Ward dropped the jacket he'd used to shield himself with and adjusted his hold on Fitz. His arm wrapping across his chest, gun to his temple. The jacket hadn't completely protected him as bloody cuts bled freely on his head and arms.

Placing the building to his back best he could. "No, no" Ward growled as Bobbi came closer, pulling Simmons behind her "No closer Agent Morse, in fact let's turn around and go up to the roof, be a shame if he fell from this height".

Bobbi felt her blood pounding in her ears, a shaky hand gently tugging at her shoulder, pulling her back. She risked a glance back at Simmons, her eyes wide and desperate in a silent plea. Keeping her ICER up she slowly moved back, feeling the girl behind her clutching her jacket. "Ward, I swear you let him go or else…" she started.

He laughed not letting her finish pressing the gun tighter forcing a pained grunt from Fitz. "Not likely…"

"Oh Bloody Hell! Really? He's like one of those horror movie killers, just pops out of nowhere whenever he bloody well pleases!" Hunter shouted from below, Daisy smacking him upside the head as she came out the window as he'd taken the element of surprise. Ward's pulled tighter to the wall trying to keep the smaller engineer between him and both threats. Disappointment came again as he'd failed to kill Hunter as well, Bobbi had not been subjected to the heartbreak Kara had intended. Pushing that aside he concentrated on getting himself out of the jam he was in. His dark eyes taking a moment to study Skye and her new look with amusement. "Nice haircut, Skye" he quipped with a toothy smile.

"Its Daisy now" she shot back, the entire staircase rattling with her anger. Ward was about to warn her, the building was old and much more of that the entire fire escape would come down with them on it. But Hunter beat him to it, placing a warning hand on her arm to calm her down. The shaking stopped but Ward was more than ready to be off of it, where he could take a more secure position.

"Alright, like I told Morse, up to roof everyone, toss the guns over the side" he ordered again. Bobbi was first to comply with Hunter reluctantly following her lead. They all moved up slowly Ward's wild eyes continuing to flip between the two pairs. "Skye," he said purposely using her first name, loving the glare fitting across her face "Was it you that took down my communications system?"

She remained defiantly silent on the matter, not letting her anger get the better of her. "Don't ignore me, Skye" he warned "I'd hate for Fitz here to have to pay for your little attitude, there are lots of places I can shoot him and not kill him".

"Yes," she answered instantly "and unless you have a new server laying around there is no way to bring it back up, I fried everything". Ward growled in annoyance, he'd nearly forgotten her forte with computers with the new powers she'd acquired. Sadly she nor Coulson had. Oh well, it wasn't like he'd ever be able to use this base again. At this point he just wanted to get out of there in one piece, live to fight another day, hope a few of his men were smart enough to do the same thing and get to the rendezvous point.

He reached the top still yanking his hostage with him, keeping Daisy and Hunter in his sites until they were up and had joined Morse and Simmons. Simmons was now hidden behind the trio, her still wide eyes peering between shoulders and locked on Fitz's. Ward was surprised Fitz was being pretty compliant and quiet about this, Ward figuring it was his way of protecting Simmons, him preferring himself to be in this position to her. Not having time to dwell he moved on "Now, uncloak the jet".

"Why not use your helicopter?" Bobbi said nodding to the downed men.

"Pretty sure it doesn't' work anymore…a bird must have ran into it" Ward quipped back not trusting the machine worked having been there alone with her. Bobbi growled very slowly reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small device, the plane appearing with the push of a button. "You got what you wanted, let him go" she said.

"No" Ward said simply making his way to the open door, Fitz now deciding it was time to fight trying to pull away and planting his feet stubbornly. "I need insurance you don't blast me out of the sky and someone to take care of all the tracking that's been built into that thing. Not to mention I didn't get a chance to have him in my lab yet".

"I'll never help you" Fitz hissed "and just like I did with Garrett I'm going to make sure you pay for what you have done".

Ward was about to answer when the door to the roof opened with a bang. Everyone freezing, each side hoping it was their own. Kebo, Werner, and a few at least a six of Wards men stumbling out. They were bloody, bruised, and looked decently upset as their eyes fell on Daisy. "My head hurts you little freak" Kebo growled at her before finally catching site of his boss.

"You'd better hope her partner never hears you call her that," Hunter said wishing the hulk of a mechanic would hurry up and find his way up here with the Calvary and Coulson. Kebo just glared and warily made their way around the huddled agents.

Jemma was in a panic, every passing second Ward was getting closer to the plane, and she would lose Fitz again. She couldn't bear to lose him again, not now, now after all they'd been through both apart and together. The glint of a knife caught her attention, tucked in the back of Bobbi's vest. The taller agent hiding her movement and she pulled the blade free and slipped it into the sleeve of her shirt, Bobbi herself giving no indication if she'd noticed.

Realizing she needed a distraction she said a silent prayer. While the others bickered with Ward she suddenly screamed, a loud scream that usually only came from her nightmares. The reaction was instant, every freezing and turning to her. Ward's men unsure of what on earth was happening before it was too late.

Fitz moved first, twisting himself just enough to get a good shot with his elbow into Wards stomach his other arm wrestling with Ward for the gun, a move the specialist himself had taught him. The gun no longer at his head, chaos erupted as the others jumped into the fray.

Fitz's brief upper hand disappeared within seconds, Ward throwing him to the ground and pinning him with his elbow at his throat, just as he'd done with May before, the gun thankfully fallen just out of reach. "You could have done this the easy way Fitz, had a nice little life building me weapons, now…now it's going to hurt…"

Ward stopped as a tiny figure landed on his back, the cold steel of a blade poised at his throat, already cutting at the tender flesh there. "Let…him…go" Jemma growled in a voice that took both men by surprise. There was no waiver in her voice, her hands completely steady, body coiled and ready for a fight. Ward made no move to let him go, but swallowed hard "You already tried to kill me once Jemma and couldn't do it. You really going to try again?"

The fight around them faded away though it would be painfully short with Daisy on the warpath. Fitz let out a small desperate gasp trying to push the arm from his throat. "I spent six months in Hell Ward, you'd be amazed what I'm capable of now, and that includes killing you with a flick of my wrist. I will not allow you to hurt him, not again, not anymore. Now let him go, last warning".

Ward felt the blade sink in more in warning and very slowly he moved his arm away, Fitz quickly pulling himself away and retrieving the gun, pointing it at him as well. "I'm going to keep coming," Ward said quietly, just enough for the two of them to hear. "If you don't kill me right now, I will come back find you, find the others, and you will suffer like never before. What happened to Morse was merely a warm up" Ward said coldly.

He smirked as the blade sank in a bit more "Can you handle that Jemma? If I took your precious Fitz away, had him bleed out in your arms, knowing you could have stopped it right here right now".

"She won't" Fitz said firmly eyes never leaving Jemma's "She'll never have to know because I'm not leaving her. We are not heartless, psychotic killers like you". Ward just laughed, "I will see that you do, Hydra's reach runs deep, my men will get me out no matter where you put me". Fitz only smiled in response as he saw a wave of relief wash across Jemma's face, a gentle hand on her back.

"You did good Simmons," May said neither scientist realizing she'd arrived with Coulson and Mack in the middle of the fight until she was suddenly at Simmons back. "Fitz is safe, you saved him" she continued her voice soft and gentle "now move just a little bit so I can get his hands cuffed". She nodded with a smile, the blade not moving until she heard the reassuring click of the cuffs going in place.

"It was the other way around," She said the blade slipping from her hands as she collapsed to the ground. Fitz was there in an instant enveloping her in his arms and whispering words of comfort that were only hers to hear.

May hauling Ward away from the pair to their gathered team. "You remember what a living hell I made your life last time you hurt them?" Coulson started his voice calm and deadly "That was nothing compared to what I have in store for you now".

"You can cut me off but another head will grow back I've seen to…" Ward never finished the phrase, as not one but two ICER bullet striking him right between the eyes before he slumped to the ground, May doing nothing to impede his fall. "Oops, my finger slipped" Bobbi said lowering the weapon. Hunter merely shrugging as he lowered his own. Mack looked disappointed his own ICER only halfway up "Damn, I wanted to be the one to do that".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took them hours to return to the Playground, checked out in medical, and get away from their, at the moment, overwhelmingly protective yet well-meaning friends. Daisy had appeared with never ending cups of Tea, Hunter Beer, and Bobbi had somehow gotten takeout to the base in record time. Only once assured they were safe, fed, and relatively injury free were they allowed to go. Fitz ushering her back to his room, locking them away in their quiet cocoon. They changed in silence, both slipping into comfortable pajamas free from the grim that had covered every inch of the warehouse. Fitz getting into the bed first, Jemma curling up under the covers next to him head nestled in the crook of his neck trying to ignore the now livid bruise left by Ward's arm. Her hand clutching his. It was only then that Jemma finally let the tears fall, a loud sob escaping her lips as she sank onto his embrace.

Fitz merely held her, letting a few tears of his own fall. Tears for his failure to protect her from Ward, from the rock, from the pain she was going through now. The sobs eventually faded but neither one moved Fitz's voice barely above a whisper. "Okay?" he asked placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm okay, and I'm going to be okay thanks to you" she said truly feeling better after letting out so much pent up emotion. Savoring his touch as it surrounded her. "How about you?"

"Your safe and here in my arms, I couldn't ask for anything more" he said sincerely meeting her eyes. She offered a genuine smile her free hand gently caressing his face. "Me too, and I promise I will never leave you again either" She said her voice barely above a whisper. He smiled, eyes dancing in the low light, caressing her back. Slowly and gently pulled him closer until pausing for a brief moment, their eyes locking once last time before they threw themselves over the edge and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

The End

A/N: Kind of got away from me but yay one shot. As always love the feedback!


End file.
